


The End of All Things

by countingpaperstars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, happy third anniversary ffxv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingpaperstars/pseuds/countingpaperstars
Summary: Right after the dawn.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 3rd Anniversary Final Fantasy XV! This is the first thing I ever wrote for it, right after finishing the game. I never posted it though as it was more for catharsis than anything, but I want to put it out there now. I owe this game so much - it got me writing again and I made so many wonderful friends. I hope I've been able to give back as much as I've received. Title is from the Panic! at the Disco song.
> 
> Warning: This fic follows post-canon and therefore includes mention of major character death.

Gladio is the one to pull the body from where it was pinned. 

Prompto can barely stand to watch as the sword clatters to the floor and their prince – no, their king – is swept into his shield’s strong arms, listless as a ragdoll, and carried down the stairs. Gently, he lays Noctis at the base and Prompto collapses, settling at Noctis’ head with his hands hovering above his face, afraid to touch. He’s closely followed by Ignis, who settles down next to him and cradles a limp wrist in his hands with his fingers pressed close to check for any sign of a pulse. 

“What good is a shield with no one to protect,” whispers Gladio, sitting on his heels, fists clenched tightly on his knees. His expression crumbles – like water cutting through a stone it’s been wearing at for years. Finally, Prompto reaches out to brush the strands of hair from Noct’s pale face, surprised as droplets of water drip from his own cheeks.

Though his sight is long lost, Ignis’ internal clock has never failed, so when he lifts his head and breathes, “Daybreak,” there’s no hesitance. 

In unison, they turn their heads towards the windows as the air lightens, bright warm rays of sunlight finally peeking over the vast horizon of the cityscape. It hurts to look at. A sob tears itself from Prompto’s throat as if a dam has finally broken and he begins to cry in earnest, deep heaving breaths chasing the tears that fall down his face. 

The sunlight has never felt so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/countpaperstars) | [writing blog](http://countingpaperstars.tumblr.com) | [tumblr](http://thenameisfame.tumblr.com)


End file.
